ne pleure plus
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: relena sème la zizanie comme d'hab quoi!mais pas de bol pour elle notre shinigami est sur son chemin


auteur : vivi-chan winner  
  
e-mail : vivichan winner@aol.com  
  
genre : OOC, yaoi  
  
couple :Heero& Duo  
  
disclaimer : Il sont pas à moi !Ci pô zuste.  
  
notes : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur //  
  
C'est ma 1ère fic yaoi alors soyez indulgent,je remercie ma grande soeur(misao girl)d'avoir corrigé mes fautes d'ortographes (s'il en reste encore c'est de sa faute).  
  
Ne pleure plus   
  
(Histoire qui se déroule au moment où Heero et Duo sont dans le même établissement et que Réléna arrive.).  
  
-Je t'comprend vraiment pas des fois Heero.Toute les filles ne veulent qu'une chose depuis qu'on est arrivé il y a deux semaines, c'est de sortir avec toi et toi tu ne leur donne même pas un petit sourire.  
  
Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par croire que soit tu sors avec une fille et tu me l'avais pas dit ou bien que t'as une passion secrète ou bien alors encore que tu portes bien le surnom que je t'ai donné. Alors?  
  
-...  
  
-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre Mr Heero Icebergman Yui .  
  
//Duo lui dit ceci en se pavanant devant lui, laissant sa natte épouser les mouvements de son corps, histoire de faire un max d'effet à son Hee-chan d'amour, car ce dernier savait parfaitement que son Hee-chan était gay, il l'avait lu en piratant l' un des fichiers du Docteur J.//  
  
-Je ne suis ici que pour ma mission, je n'ai pas besoin de fille et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas besoin de toi non plus.  
  
-Maieuh, t'es messant avec moi encore une fois Hee-chan.  
  
-Omae o korosu.  
  
-Mais quand tu ...  
  
//Duo s'interrompit quand il vit une limousine rose s'arrêter non loin d'eux.//  
  
*Oh, non pitié pas elle, pas Réléna, elle va encore s'acrocher à moi et me suivre partout.  
  
Comment je l'aime pas en plus elle est même pas belle, si au moins elle ressemblait à une fille mais non elle a besoin de ressembler à un bonbon géant.  
  
Tient Duo la regarde bizarrement, comme il regarde les Ozzies avant de les tuer, j'adore la lueur qu'il a dans les yeux à ce moment là, ses améthystes brillent et ...*  
  
  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là toi?  
  
//Heero fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Duo qui n'avait rien de son ton habituel, sa voix était sèche et froide .//  
  
-Je suis venu dire bonjour à Heero, je ne suis absolument pas venu pour toi tu peux donc disposer, je suis sure que tu dois avoir quelque chose à voler près d'ici ; comme quand tu était petit, ou alors voir ta petite copine ou ton petit copain,même si cela m'étonnerais que tu en ai un ou une ou bien quoique ce soit d'autre.  
  
Qui voudrait d'un orphelin de L2, voleur et baka comme toi.N'est-ce pas heero?  
  
//Heero lui lança son super regard de la mort qui tue ton ombre avant que t'es pu comprendre ce qui t'arrive.//  
  
*Cette petite garce, comment ose-t'elle parler de Duo de cette façon, et sous mes yeux en plus.*  
  
-Euh ...  
  
//Duo essaya de retorquer quelque chose à cette blondasse en rose, mais ni parvint pas,trop affecté par ce que cette garce lui avait dit.  
  
Heero bouillait intérieurement, comment avait-t'elle osé lui rappeler son passé,un passé si douloureux.//  
  
-Réléna, aproche-toi encore une fois de Duo et je te tues.  
  
// En lui disant cela Heero avait pris la main de Duo pour l'entraîner vers le dortoir et surtout l'éloigner de Réléna.//  
  
//Dans le dortoir ://  
  
-Duo, est ce que ça va ?  
  
- ...  
  
-DUO, répond-moi!  
  
-Heero est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu a dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi au tant qu'ami, parce que je ...je ...  
  
//En disant ces quelques mots, Duo fondit en larme .//  
  
-Duo ne pleure pas, rien de ce qu'elle a dit était vrai, Réléna n'est qu'une pétasse qui ne pense qu'à faire souffrir les gens .  
  
//Heero prit Duo, toujours en larme dans ses bras.//  
  
-Chut!ça suffit Duo.Si j'ai dit que je ne te voulais pas comme ami, c'est parce que j'aimerais que tu sois plus que ça, beaucoups plus que ça!  
  
-Hee-chan?  
  
-Aishiteru Duo-chan, pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir si souvant en refusant d'accepter mes sentiments envers toi alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était de te prendre dans mes bras.  
  
-Oh heero!  
  
//Duo qui s'était arrêté de pleurer lorsqu'Heero l'a prit dans ses bras,se remit à pleurer dans les bras de ce dernier mais ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse mais de bonheur.//  
  
-I love you Hee-chan.  
  
//Puis ils échangèrent leur premier baiser,qui fut suivi par leur première nuit d'amour.//  
  
fin  
  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires même critiques. 


End file.
